Feeling A Moment
by PandaBare101
Summary: ONE-SHOT Elena is spending Halloween alone, or so she thought.. P.S. THIS SUMMARY SUCKS! PLEASE READ! :


**Hey guys! I'm pretty bored this afternoon, but I don't wanna upload too many chapters of High School Sweethearts at once, so here's a little one-shot I've been thinking of writing for awhile now. I hope you all like it! :)**

**Please review! I would love to know if I should continue writing more one-shots/stories! **

**Also check out my other story if you haven't already! :) **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Dear Diary-_

_So it's Halloween and I'm spending it alone. Aunt Jenna is over at Alaric's "helping him grade essays"... Bull shit. We haven't had to write an essay in over a month. I don't understand why she still lies to Jeremy and me. We both know they're romantically involved with each other, it's quite obvious. _

_Speaking of Jeremy, he's going to a party with some friends he met at The Grill. I'm really happy for him. With everything happening lately with Vicky and Anna it will be good for him to get out._

_Caroline and Bonnie are busy. Bonnie's dad is making her stay home and pass out candy to the little kids. And Sheriff Forbes said Caroline is grounded for staying out pass curfew. Typical. Caroline is out pass curfew every night. It took her all these years to notice? Great parenting, Liz. Don't get me wrong, I love Caroline's mom, but seriously? You're a cop! How do you not notice what your daughter is up to? It just blows my mind._

_And for Stefan, I have absolutely no idea what he is up to. At school he said he had something to take care of and that he would see me tomorrow. Gee, thanks Stefan! I love you too. _

_I guess it won't be that bad staying home alone. I've done it before.. I just wish I had something more exciting to do._

_~Elena_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Elena!" Jeremy called out to his older sister. Elena sighed and set her diary on her night stand and made her way to the living room. "What's up, Jer?"

"I'm leaving." He stated, placing the fangs in his mouth properly. "Lock the door behind me, okay? We don't need any brats or creepy men coming into the house."

Elena smiled at her brother. His concern for her was something he didn't show often. "Don't worry, Jer. I was planning on it anyways."

"Good! Now how do I look?" Jeremy quickly spun into a 360. Elena nodded at her brother in approval and grinned. "Pretty scary! You're even scarier than Damon!"

Jeremy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're kidding, right? You're seriously gonna compare me to that lunatic?"

Elena shook her head and held up her hands in defense. "I'm just kidding. You do look great though. Now hurry up and leave! I wanna have some alone time."

Jeremy smiled at his sister and quickly left the house. Elena locked the doors and went to the stereo to play some of her favorite songs. She is spending the night alone? She might as well have some fun.

Soon enough, If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5 was blasting through the speakers and Elena found herself singing and dancing along with the chorus.

_**Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)**_

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight **_

Elena quickly stopped when she heard loud banging coming from upstairs. She turned down the volume on the stereo and picked up one of her converse off the floor and slowly worked her way up the stairs. She checked Jenna and Jeremy's room, but there was nothing. Elena hesitantly poked her head into her room and noticed her window was swinging back and forth, causing it to smack into the wall. Elena breathed out a sigh of relief and shut her window and head back downstairs.

Middle Finger by Cobra Starship and Mac Miller was playing, Elena grinned and turned the volume back up and belted out the chorus.

_**Throw your cups in the air  
We so fly  
Middle finger up to the sky  
(throw it up)  
In the sky-y-y  
In the sky-y-y  
(throw it up)  
In the sky-y-y-y-y-y**_

Do it all the time (hey!)  
Do it all night (hey!)  
Middle finger up to the sky  
(throw it up)  
In the sky-y-y  
In the sky-y-y  
(throw it up)  
In the sky-y-y-y-y-y 

The sounds of pots and pans banging together rang through the house, causing Elena to turn off the lights and drop to the floor. She picked up her shoe and crawled to kitchen. She slowly stood up and glanced around the quiet room. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and turned around when she ran into something hard. At first instinct she used her shoe and hit the intruder in the face, making him fall backwards.

"Eelleennaaa" The intruder growled. Elena gasped and flipped the light switch on.

"Damon! What the hell are you doing?" Elena hissed.

Damon groaned, rubbing his face where the shoe made contact. "I could be asking you the same thing. What the hell was with that Double O Seven shit? You going James Bond now?"

Elena offered Damon her hand and helped him up. "Well can you blame me? Can't you just knock like a normal person?"

Damon gave her his trademark smirk and shook his head. "And miss out on you're cute little dancing? Not a chance."

Elena flicked him off before retreating to the couch. Damon shook his head and chuckled. "That action fits perfect with that song you were singing. Tell me, were you singing that song to anyone in particular?" Damon asked, taking a seat next to Elena and kicking his feet up on the coffee table with his arms behind his head.

As Elena thought about it, maybe she was singing that to a certain someone that she was very pissed off at. Along with the song before that. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and raised her eyebrows at Damon and turned towards him, crossing her arms. "Before you get all comfortable is my house is there any reason you're here?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Just thought I would keep you company."

"How did you know I was alone?"

"Stefan told me."

Elena nodded and threw her head against the couch, with a sigh. Damon looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? Do you hate me that much?"

"No.. Well yeah, but that's not it." Elena joked.

"Wow, that didn't affect my non-beating heart at all." Damon threw his hand over his chest and frowned. Elena grinned and slapped his shoulder. "I was just joking."

"I know." Damon threw his arm around Elena's shoulders. "What's on your mind?"

Elena leaned against Damon's arm and shrugged. "I don't even know. I just feel Stefan and I are.. drifting apart, ya know? He didn't even tell me what he was doing tonight."

"If it makes you feel better he didn't tell me what he was doing either. He just told me and I quote, "I'm heading out tonight, I have things to do. If you hurt Elena I will kill you." So I took that as my que to come over and see what Ms. Gilbert was up to on this fine night."

"Really? Elena asked. "He tells you not to hurt me and instantly you come over? Unbelievable."

"Hey, I didn't come over instantly." He said with air quotes. "I killed a few little kids on the way. Man they were tasty with all the sugar pumping through their blood."

Elena's doe eyes went wide as she stared at Damon in horror. Damon attempted to keep a straight face, but burst out laughing three seconds later. Elena rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"You should have seen your face. Priceless!" Damon yelled between laughter.

"You're an ass, you know that right?"

"You're cute when you're mad, you know that?"

Elena nodded in response and let out a sigh. She really wish Stefan was with her. She really wished she knew what he was doing, but lately she never knew what he was doing.

Damon held out his hand as he suddenly stood up. "Would you like to dance, Elena?"

Elena stared at Damon intently to see if he was joking. He rolled his eyes and pulled Elena next to him. "I'm serious. I love this song."

Elena gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist and the two swayed back and forth to the music.

_**Feeling the moment the slip away**__**  
**__**Losing direction you're losing faith**__**  
**__**You're wishing for someone**__**  
**__**Feeling it all begin to slide**__**  
**__**Am I just like you**__**  
**__**All the things you do - can't help myself**_

"I never thought you would be one to like music like this?" Elena said, looking Damon in the eyes.

He looked at her and smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me Elena." He replied, softly.

_**How do you feel when there's no sun  
How do you feel when rain drops come pouring down again  
How do you feel when there's no one  
Am I just like you **_

"You really like this song?" Elena asked with disbelief.

Damon slowly nodded in response. This song meant the world to him.

_**Turning to face what you've become**__**  
**__**Bury the ashes of someone**__**  
**__**Broken by the strain**__**  
**__**Trying to fill that space inside**__**  
**__**Am I just like you**__**  
**__**All the things you do - can't help myself**_

"What's your thought on the song? Do you like it." Damon asked.

Elena shifted closer to Damon and looked into his piercing blue eyes. "Yeah, I actually do. It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Damon said, only quiet enough for him to hear.

_**How do you feel when there's no sun**__**  
**__**How do you feel when rain drops come pouring down again**__**  
**__**How do you feel when there's no one**__**  
**__**Am I just like you**__**  
**__**All the things you do**___

"My favorite part is the chorus."

"Mine too, Elena. Mine too."

_**Don't ever feel**__**  
**__**that you're alone**__**  
**__**I'll never let you down**__**  
**__**I'll never leave you dry**__**  
**__**Don't fall apart**__**  
**__**Don't let it go**__**  
**__**Carry the motion**__**  
**__**Carry the motion back to me**_

"You know who immediatetly came into my mind when I heard this song?"

"Who is that?" Elena asked, laying her head on Damon's shoulder.

"You."

_**Feeling the moment the slip away  
Feeling the moment the slip away **_

"You know what it made me want to do?"

"What's that?" Elena looked up to Damon.

"This." Damon cupped Elena's face into his hands and kissed her.

_**Am I just like you**_

Elena pulled away and stared at Damon. He shook his head and looked down. "I'm so sorry, Elena."

"Don't be."

"What?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that." Elena threw her arms around Damon's neck and pulled his lips to hers.

_**How do you feel when there's no sun  
How do you feel when rain drops come pouring down again  
How do you feel when there's no one  
Am I just like you **_

"What about Stefan?" Damon whispered, pulling away.

Elena leaned her forehead against Damon's and smiled. "Screw Stefan, I'm more like you, anyways."

Damon grinned and wrapped his arms around Elena and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Am I just like you?" Elena whispered.

Damon nodded. "Yes, Elena. You are just like me. Always and forever."

**If I Never See Your Face Again- Maroon 5**

**Middle Finger- Cobra Starship Feat. Mac Miller**

**Feeling A Moment- Feeder (I strongly suggest that you all listen to this song. It's such a great song and was really inspiring for this story. I actually had a different ending for this story until I heard this and at last minute I changed it. I love it!)**

**Please review! This is my first Vampire Diaries one-shot!**


End file.
